A personal ornament such as a necklace and so forth is generally configured in a string shape, and both ends of the personal ornament are provided with a retainer comprised of a pair of hooks and so forth which are assembled with each other to detachably retain the personal ornament. In the case of wearing such a personal ornament around a neck of a body and so forth, a wearer holds both ends of the personal ornament with both hands and disposes the intermediate portion of the personal ornament at the back of the neck, then turns both ends of the personal ornament to the front of the neck to be wound around the neck, thereafter retains a retainer such hooks and so forth provided at both ends of the personal ornament. As a result, the personal ornament is wound around the neck in a ring shape to be rendered in a closed state.
There are various configurations of retainers of the personal ornament, such as a configuration wherein a pin is provided at one end of a personal ornament which pin comes in or comes out from the one end of the personal ornament, and a loop is provided at the other end of the personal ornament, causing the pin to pass through the loop to retain both ends, or a configuration wherein an openable and closable loop is provided at one end of the personal ornament and the other end of the personal ornament is caused to be inserted into the loop, thereby forming a ring having an arbitrary diameter to be worn by a wearer.
These retainers are normally configured to be small not to influence upon a decorative effect of the personal ornament, for example, configured to be small to an extent to be barely clipped by fingers. In the case of such retainers, there is no obstacle to a young person, a person having good vision, person having excellent feeling in fingers, when wearing the personal ornament or implementing removal operation and so forth, but there is an obstacle to an aged person, a person having inferior vision, a person having inferior feeling in fingers, when wearing the personal ornament or implementing removal operation and so forth.
On the other hand, there has been conventionally employed a configuration to use magnets as a retaining means such as a necklace and so forth so as to implement a wearing operation of the personal ornament with ease. For example, there has been proposed a plastic magnet formed by injection molding or extrusion molding by mixing magnet powder in a string-shaped body or formed of a rubber magnet as disclosed in e.g. JP 2002-119313A and JP 10-165211A.
According to the plastic magnet or rubber magnet as disclosed in JP 2002-119313A and JP 10-165211A, since there is a limit on a magnetic material content, a magnetic attraction force to be obtained is low on the order of 300 gauss.
Accordingly, when such a magnet is applied to a retaining means of the personal ornament, it can not implement a strong retaining operation, and it is easily come off when pulled by a human power. Accordingly, in the case where an aged person and so forth wear such a personal ornament which is prone to be come off, there is a tendency of increasing theft damage wherein the aged person is deprived of the personal ornament by other person.
Meanwhile, there is disclosed, in JP 2003-210215 A and JP 2004-166809 A, a configuration of a personal ornament wherein a personal ornament body is held by a retainer employing a metallic magnet having a high magnetic attraction force which retainer is prepared separately from the personal ornament body as a retaining means of the personal ornament and incorporated in the personal ornament body from outside.
Meanwhile there has been known a configuration wherein a retainer using metallic magnets having the high magnetic attraction force serving as a retaining means of the personal ornament is provided separately from a personal ornament body, and the retainer using the metallic magnets is built in the personal ornament body from the outside. However, in such a configuration, the magnetic attraction force of the magnets becomes excessively strong, and hence there is a likelihood of occurrence of inconvenience in using thereof such that the retainer is hardly come off by the wearer by himself or herself.